The present invention relates to wire brushes, and relates more particularly to such a wire brush which is made from a nylon wire and an elastic plastic strip by woven, suitable for cleaning teflon coated kitchen utensils.
Teflon has been intensively used as a coating for woks, pots, pans, etc., for the advantage of preventing sticking of food during cooking. However, the teflon coating of a kitchen utensil will be damaged easily if the kitchen utensil is washed with a metal wire brush. When the teflon coating of a kitchen utensil is damaged, the dust of teflon coating may be carried in food. If sponges or dishcloths are used for cleaning teflon coated kitchen utensils, they cannot effectively remove sticking bits of food from the teflon coating. Furthermore, sponges and dishcloths will absorb water and impurities in water, therefore they tend to be contaminated.